


Touch the Sky

by sidewinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: The thunderstorm is like a prayer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [slash the drabble community](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com) challenge #604: Thunderstorm.
> 
> These short ficlets I'm posting now are part of a bigger fix-it AU I'm (slowly) working on and hope to post sometime soon. In the meantime, please enjoy these little snippets of fluff!

“Glad we pulled over for the night,” Sam said, dropping his bag onto his bed. “My phone just sent me a flash flood warning.”

A bright burst of lightning lit up their motel room, followed by a loud thunderclap. “Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Not worth the risk to Baby.”

“Or ourselves.” They’d been on a basic hunt in Ohio, dispatched one ornery ghost, and were heading on the road home when they’d driven right into a nasty line of summer storms. “You want the shower first?” Sam asked.

“Nah, go for it. I’m gonna hit the vending machines for some munchies.”

“Grab me anything that looks vaguely nutritious.”

“Sure thing.”

Sam disappeared into the bathroom. Dean dropped his bag on the ground then walked back to the door, room key in hand, change in pocket. 

He stayed under the covered walkway as rain pelted down on the asphalt. The eerily glowing vending machines were a beacon in the storm, but he wasn’t really craving any snacks. Instead he stood by them, watching the night sky dance with flares of light. He breathed in the crisp, cool air, the familiar fragrance of ozone. 

The hairs on his arms stood up; this was a place, a moment, he loved. A feeling of electricity and anticipation. The same way he felt, what he experienced, whenever Cas was near.

When they touched. Kissed. 

He closed his eyes, stepping out into the pouring rain to cool the heat quickly rising within him. He let it soak his clothes, he tasted the moisture on his lips, and then lifted his head just in time to see another burst of lightning crack the sky.

The brilliance cast a looming shadow over him—that of tremendous outstretched wings, suddenly shielding him from the rain even as they vanished from sight.

Dean smiled. “You didn’t have to come.”

A warm hand grazed his shoulder. The scent of ozone intensified. “You were thinking of me. I could sense—and hear—your longing.”

Dean turned to face his beloved angel. “Sorry. I know you’re busy helping Jack with his big Heaven rehab project.”

“I’m never too busy for you, Dean. Not any longer. Jack needs my help, yes, and I’ll forever owe him for bringing me home, giving me back what I once was.” Angel wings, restored to glory. And so much more. “Giving us this chance again. But whenever you want me, or need me,” Cas paused to step closer, slipping into Dean’s arms, “all you have to do is ask.”

“I _do_ want you. But Sammy’s back inside and we took the last available room here tonight.”

Cas seemed undeterred. He placed a lingering kiss on Dean’s lips as the sky flashed and thunder rumbled deep in the distance. “There’s always the backseat of the Impala,” Cas suggested, in a tone of voice that was like a lighting bolt straight to Dean’s cock.

“I love the way you think.”

“I love _you_.”

“Then let’s go set the night on fire.”

  
  



End file.
